dandy_dungeon_legend_of_brave_yamadafandomcom-20200214-history
In App Purchase
In App Purchases are accessible via the smiling icon on the bottom-left screen (on the title screen and in Yamada's apartment). This will take you to "Mamazon.mom" and allow for real-money exchanges ranging from $0.99 to $40.99. *IAP are, as confirmed by dev's email, not recoverable if you accidentally lost your data; i.e, lost / damage phone, and un/re-install game.* What can I buy? * Duck -''' '''$7.99 (Highly recommended) Freeing the player from "limited energy" that inhibits Yamada from tackling more dungeons, buying these ducks arguably enables the full-game experience. The bundle comes with three pet ducks Ichiro, Jiro, and Saburo- granting unlimited energy and removing the time restriction completely. * Pako -''' '''$7.99 (Highly recommended) Purchasing this "fourth-dimensional dog" grants the player an unlimited "Pako Scroll"- an extremely useful spell that (after 50 moves) allows complete access to item storage from within dungeons. The additional perk is that Pako will "cool down" the new spells you've equipped- allowing for use right away instead of requiring a certain number of moves to pass. * Memobot - $3.99 (Recommended) Less useful than the above two items (but still a neat feature), Memobot is yet another pet Yamada can add to his room. This R2-D2 inspired droid can be called anytime via a new tab when tapping Yamada: doing so will project his memories and allow for endless viewing of cutscenes already experienced once by the player. * Rice Ball - $0.99 for a single one to $40.99 for a bundle of 74(!) Rice Balls aren't hamburgers, nor are they donuts. Rice Balls are Japan's soul-food, and in this game they revive and replenish Yamada when the player dies. However, the much more useful approach is to offer them instead to either of the two Hungry Questers: yielding super-rare items and spells that would otherwise not be found (or be extremely hard to come by). Rice Balls can be found for free, but very rarely (gold trophy reward for one dungeon, once-a-month stamp rewards for the daily log-in bonus). Single Rice Balls are sometimes given away to all users for free via the official Twitter. * '''Golden Key - $1.99 for a single one to $19.99 for a bundle of 15 '''Golden Keys offer instant access to the game's rarest and riskiest dungeon, the Golden Pyramid. The Golden Key will be used up at the start of each attempt- whether the dungeon is won or the player died is irrelevant (closing out of the game and not continuing while in the Golden Pyramid will also consume the Key). Golden Fragments can be collected for free, but only dropped by Pharaoh Buddies and require five to form one key. Golden Keys are also a reward from the new temporary Hungry Quester's Phantastic Castle (two Rice Balls needed to enter). * '''Memorial Coin - $1.99 for a single one, or $7.99 with a bundle of 15 Rice Balls '''Temporary (until March 22)! Commemorates one year since Dandy Dungeon's launch in Japan. This coin features the in-universe version of legendary Final Fantasy composer Nobuo Uematsu (named Nobiyo Uematsu here, probably a typo). This coin can be used to upgrade equipment (equivalent of 10 silver ores).